


pull

by HoiOimTemmie



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Death, Harry Potter - Freeform, Have my oc, trigger warning self harm pain depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoiOimTemmie/pseuds/HoiOimTemmie
Summary: you sit alone.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

you sit there in the bathroom. your listening to music and a stray thought nudges at you. you haven't taken your medication today but it'd be so hard to get up. its hard to do anything. you haven't done your homework and you know that'll disappoint mom and your sorry. your worried cause mom and dad might divorce and you love them you love dad but sometimes you are frustrated with him. your a failure your failing and you feel it. 

its a pull and a tug and a what if. you have no friends here and your bad at making them. you are a failure. the pull gets stronger but for now youll ignore it. youll ignore the what if... what if you did? just a tiny cut just to punish yourself for being worthless. you think of your family and how they'd feel. you know they love you but you dont deserve it. you push the desire back. it would only be selfish of you.

you have so many responsibilities to them. you must take care of them since mom and dad both work. if you left now they'd be doomed. you dont give up yet but it feels like you already have.


	2. Did I even make a sound

You sit on the edge of a lake. You have a family now and friends to. You remember the ones you lost and it hurts and it just doesn’t seem fair. The sadness overwhelms you and makes you want to scream.

Your voice has already been used up and your throat is already raw and you just can’t. You already did it over and over again. Going insane isn’t as hard as it seems really. All you need is a good motivator.

You’re not crazy right now but it’s happened a lot. How long has it been since you snapped or ran away? You’re overdue for another breakdown.

You get up. You always get up even after giving up and you know that the ones you have now will be worried. You’ve already shattered so it’s fine. You’ve never been that energetic in the first place.   
  


You disappeared for months once and they didn’t do a thing. Not that you wanted them to. You’re to tired for pity. To tired to say what you feel. You can’t burden them with it. They’ve got their own things going on. What’ll you do? You hope you find something but you don’t really expect it.

Just one worthless person calling out to the universe. But no one answered.


	3. Potter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is probably one of the most famous people in the whole wizard if world. If only he’d been here today to see how much we all love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song-Tears of an angel

No one knows what happened to him. Not a single one, no matter what they say. It was of course a very cold night when the thing that no one knew about took place. If the night had been a bit warmer perhaps, or if the earth had been a bit more merciful then maybe it wouldn’t have happened at all. Maybe we all could’ve looked at that familiar story. As it is that didn’t happen and the earth wasn’t merciful. Death doesn’t pick and choose and no one can blame it and be right.   
  
As it happens death wasn’t there that night. Death came later on, in the light of the rising sun. The child didn’t know that though. All the child knew was the cold tears freezing on their face. All the child knew was the hunger in their stomach and the silence as they tried to make a sound. Their voice had gone out hours ago and they were to tired to keep it up much longer.

They struggled feebly as their mouth soundlessly opened and closed. They wished for warmth and food. They wished for someone to scoop them up and hold them close. They struggled to let out one final cry and as the light flooded in they got their wish. I did say death came at sunrise did I not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere across the boundaries of a world they wept for their son.


End file.
